ezbine
by stan rules
Summary: when ezra gets injured saving sabine how will she react? (my first fanfic so im not good with this, give me what you think about the story)


Disclaimer: I don't own star wars rebels or any of its characters.

 **Story takes place during season two.** **After seeing Fifth brother and Seventh sister.**

The Ghost ship: Sabine's room

Spray painting in her room was Sabine Wren from house Vizsla and Clan Wren. And many emotions a thoughts were going through her head. Especially from the last mission.

 _Three hours ago_ The whole Ghost crew were waiting in the bridge. It was another day, and another mission. The crew had to steal a shipment of F-11D blasters from the empire. These blasters would do good for the rebellion who has been running out of blasters.

Sabine's Pov

Checked if I had all my gear ready. Six miracles, my two Westar-35, and my new Jet pack. And heard Kanan go over the plan. "Alright, Zeb and Sabine you two will cause a distraction while Ezra and I will retrieve that shipment of blasters. Got it?" A few "got it" was all that he recieved. "so ready Sabine?" turned around and saw Ezra smile. _Why does he always smile?_ I thought. "Yeah I am. Are you kid?" "eh so so." "Kanan your green. You can go down now" over the speakers said Hera.

"You heard Hera, go!" "Zeb go plant the charges on those tie fighters!" "Got it spector 5." Raced to plant my own charges on the walls near the doors so the imperials would get a welcome. "HEY! Stop right there!" Turned around to only meet five storm troopers with their blasters aimed at me. "what are you doing here?" _Well im not here to plant charges._ "um, I'm here to check ventilations." "What?" "Yeah the star destroyers ventilations are a... ah screw it!" Threw a miracle at the storm troopers and it blew them to pieces.

 _That could've gone better_ , I thought bitterly. Reached over for my communicator. "spector One, the storm troopers know we're here." "Heh no kidding, just get over here." He said while dodging blaster fire. "we already got the shipments. Just get back to the Ghost and blow your charges." "copy that spector One." Rushed to the Ghost and saw a blaster fight. Zeb was fighting Agent Kallus and a squadron of storm troopers. _Kallus never learns does?_ Kanan was dealing with the Seventh sister and Ezra was dealing with the Fifth brother. Kanan and Ezra were winning their battles against the two inquisitors.

"Spector One, I'm here you can get over here!" I shouted over head. Kanan had kicked the Seventh sister and force pushed here a few yards away from him. "Spector four and six get back over here!" Zeb threw Kallus to the other side of the room and shot the two imperial soldiers dead. "understood!" Ezra was having problems throwing the Fifth brother off of him. "Can't I'm a bit busy at the moments!" Ezra was dodging and parrying the fifth brothers lightsaber.

Ezra's Pov

 _This is much more harder then I thought. How am I suppose to throw fifth brother away from me and escape. it's like he know all my moves._ Disengaging a lightsaber lock from him. "Your better than last time boy." Fifth brother said before trying to stab me in the chest. Blocking his strike. "Thanks, it's called practicing you big oaf!" Slashed at his leg. the fifth brother growled in frustration before slashing at me faster. _Should've kept my mouth shut._ Blocked his slash and finally found an opening and stabbed through his leg and forced pushed him into an pile of crates. _'Thud'_ well that had to hurt. Turned around and saw everyone piling onto the Ghost. "hurry up kid!" "Yeah Yeah I'm coming Zeb!" Forced jump onto the ramp.

"Not so fast jedi. If we can't kill either of you, then the lasat and mandolorian will do!" Saw her throw her lightsaber to Sabine. Running to Sabine and pushed her out of the way. She landed with a big thud on the floor of the Ghost. Tried to block the incoming Saber but it penetrated my stomach. "Well i expected this to hurt." Fell back unconscious and blacked out.

Sabine's Pov

Looked up and saw something that shocked me. Ezra took the strike of the lightsaber for me! "Well i expected this to hurt" I heard him say before he fell back and went unconscious. Rushed towards him, took the lightsaber out of him and threw it out of the Ghost. Closed the cargo doors shut. "Kanan! Ezra's been stabbed!" I said in a sobbing voice. Kanan rushed to me and picked Ezra up and took him to the med bay. "Hera, get us out of here!" "On it Love!" Next thing you saw outside, we were in hyperspace away from the star destroyer.

The whole crew went to the med bay and saw Hera work her "magic" on Ezra. After nearly two hours we were able to come in. and what I saw was more frightening. Ezra was pale white, he had IV machines hooked up to him. And he was breathing slowly, it didn't look like he was breathing at all. "Dammit kid!" heard Zeb say in a whisper yelling way. "How bad was the injuries Hera?" Kanan said to Hera. "went through his stomach organ. That's all but the acid caused minor damaged but took a while to close it up." _Why did Ezra through me out of the way? I know he has a crush on me, it's obvious but he do this cause his feelings are more?_ Decided to go back to my room and paint.

 _Present time Sabine's Pov_

Looked up and saw the painting finished. The painting was Ezra and a lightsaber impaled in his stomach. In the painting he was in agony. _Why did you have to do this Ezra?_ "Sabine, Ezra is awake you can see him if you want." Hera had said before she left. Didn't even hear her come in. Turning off the lights and walking to Ezra's room in the Med bay. Ezra was up awakening looking at me from the bed. He was looking better but pale still from blood loss. "Hey Sabine." He said weakly. "How do you feel Ezra?" "Never felt better, hehe." "Even near death you can joke. Why?" Ezra face became confused. "Why what? Your gonna have a be more specific." Felt like I couldn't speak and I choked on a sob. "Why did you save me? And don't say cause we are are team!" Ezra looked shocked and his face became emotionless. "I don't have to say why." Feeling my face heat up, I made aren't mistake of yelling at him. "Oh no you don't, your gonna tell me why right this instant!" "Why should I Sabine? Why should I give you a reason!?" "Cause you almost gave up your own life for my own! That's why!"

 _Ezra's Pov_

 _Now what do I tell her? I can't tell her how I feel for her or she'll turn me down like she has been doing._ Contemplating and thinking I decided what to say. "If I told you, you would just think I'm lying." "Well will never know if you don't tell me." she said in a angry and frightening voice. _Well here goes nothing. "_ Sabine, i-i-i..." "Just say it Ezra." Hearts thumping 30 miles an hour. "I saved you cause I love you Sabine Wren."

 _Sabine's Pov_

 _That one sentence going through my mind. "I saved you cause I love you Sabine Wren."_ "Okay Ezra, whats the real reason, haha." His face fell and became broken. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I felt my smile slipping. "Ezra...you aren't lying aren't you?" His face became slightly mad.

"Of course I wasn't lying, I'm not fooling around. But of course you wouldn't understand. I've been trying to get you to notice me, but no. You always took it as if I was a kid trying break a girls feelings or anything like that. You never took a moment for you to actually think why I've been doing this. You always waved me off, telling me the opposite of everything. So now I've had it. You can leave now if you'd like!"

"Ezra just let me expl-" "explain what exactly, huh? You can leave now Sabine Wren!" Felt scared a bit. You could feel power rolling off of Ezra in waves. Did next stupidest and probably can ruin any partnership we had between us. Kissed him on the lips and he seemed toto be calming down. He wasn't into it, but he soon was. We were there for what lasted hours but what really was minutes. "Why? If this was just a sick game to make calm down you can leave." Sighing I explained to him. "this wasn't for some game Ezra. Before you joined this he crew, the others were injured like you, sometimes worse. But I never cried for them, I was sad but never cried. When you took the blade for me I cried over you. Went into my room and painted and when I finished the painting, it was you that I painted. And you were stabbed. So many emotions and thoughts went through my mind. And I realized, that I love you Ezra Bridger."

 _Ezra's Pov_

I didn't expect to be kissed by her or what happened next. Or what she had said. "Really Sabine, you mean it?" she looked at me and said, "I do Ezra." Well kissed and we both fell asleep in the Med bay.

 **This was my first Fanfiction story I made so can you please tell me how I did. I'm a fan of Ezbine. So comment what you thought of my story and tell me any good stories between Ezra and Sabine.**


End file.
